When deployed in earth-boring applications, reamers are typically used to enlarge a borehole. For example, a drill string may include a so-called “pilot” drill bit at a leading end of the drill string and a reamer trailing behind the drill bit along the drill string. The reamer may include blades fixed at or expandable to an outer diameter greater than the outer diameter of the drill bit, and greater than the outer diameter of the borehole located on the same side of the reamer as the drill bit. In other applications, a reamer may be introduced into an already-formed borehole. The blades may have a cutting structure to engage and cut away earth material from the sidewalls of the borehole, enlarging the diameter of the borehole. The blades of reamers may be, for example, fixed at an outer diameter concentric with or eccentric to the drill bit, or expandable from a retracted position where the outer diameter is at less than or equal to the diameter of the drill bit to an expanded position where the outer diameter is greater than the diameter of the drill bit.